gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Kaldwin
Origin Emily was born into a poor family in the low ends of London and though none in her family did crime, including her, until the endless days of working hard to get money from her parents lead to her mother overdosing on drugs and dying, which then lead to her dad leaving her all alone, when she was five years old. After the government discovered she was living out in the streets after the apartment house owner threw her out for not being able to pay rent, they sent her to orphanage where she now lives, being lonely with a notepad she got from the orphanage boss woman when she learned that Emily loved drawing, a passion she picked up when her parents couldn't afford any sports or other hobbies for her, they bought her a drawing notepad and pens and let her keep herself busy to distract her from being alone when they worked their asses off. However, one day while drawing, Emily looked out her window in search of something to draw. It was dusk, and it threatened to rain. But something close to the orphanage called to her, it shone. The simple red telephone booth was nothing extraordinary at a glance, however, there had not been one there a couple of hours beforehand. Emily gazed out of the window intently, trying to draw the booth in her notebook. She looked down at the page, then back up at the booth, but something changed, the booth had vanished, gone with the rain that now fell from the dreary sky. Emily was confused, yet delighted, it was like something out of a fairy tale. She cherished the memory, for little else to do at the orphanage. Some weeks passed, and while Emily was sitting alone in one of the rooms, looking out the window, she thought of the booth. Emily held her notebook in front of her with the drawing of it. She sighed, then looked back outside. There, to her amazement, was the booth, not even changed one bit. Emily made to run outside, but the box moved, rather, the door opened. A figure wearing a long red coat emerged, her blonde hair like a crown adorning her head. She held a key in her hand and seemed to be locking the booth. Why would anyone lock a telephone booth? As if that wasn’t baffling enough, the figure then turned around, and looked right at Emily, smiling happy, her warm brown eyes shining. The woman waved. "Hello, who are you?" said Emily after she had run outside to look, she looked curious. "Hello Emily, I'm-- well," Veritas paused and laughed nervously for a moment. "I'm Veritas. But we'll get into detail later. I-- I just have something I think you should see. You like my box, don't you?" "I think it's pretty, I wanted to draw it," she responded after pulling up her notepad to show her latest drawing of a butterfly. Veritas smiled, she looked at the drawing. "You're quite the budding artist." Veritas looked back to Emily, standing up, and taking her coat off. "You must be freezing, here, take my coat, I don't need it." Emily puts the coat on and smiles. "How did the red box appear from nothing?" Veritas smiled and offered Emily her hand. "It's a very special box, want to see it from the inside? I've got the heating turned up." "Yes please," she answered and put her hand in Vertias' hand. Veritas smiled at Emily, and walked over to the door of the booth, carefully watching Emily be sure that she was fine. When they were both poised in front of the door, Veritas produced a bronze Victorian-like key and slid it into the lock on the door. The mechanisms clicked, and the door creaked open, Veritas took her key, and looked down at Emily, smiling and laughing happily. "Now Emily, oh you're going to like this. Go on, open the door, I'll be right behind you." Emily walked in and looked around, being amazed. "Woah, magic is real?" Veritas smiled, walking in behind her. "Not magic... Science, science far beyond your civilization. This isn't a telephone booth, this is a spaceship-- and a time machine!" "Woah, can I draw it?" she asked, looking up at Veritas with puppy dog eyes. "You can do more than that." Veritas crouched down to Emily's height. "You can say hello." Another woman peered over the upper deck's railing, she looked older than Veritas, but had short brown hair, sad eyes-- but happy at the same time, and wore a long, flowing dress. Veritas looked up at her and pointed her out to Emily. "There she is, my TARDIS. Emily, say hello to Iota-- my time machine." Iota smiled, and came down a nearby set of stairs, walking over to the two. Emily walked up to Iota and pressed Iota’s chest with her index. "Hello Iota, am I flying you now?" She asked with a smile. Iota smiled and looked over to the console. Her voice was sweet, like that of a mother. "Darling, Time and Space are far more confusing than mere fun and games. However, sometimes they are the same." Iota crouched down to Emily's height and allowed for Emily to poke and prod her all she wished. "But for tonight, just this once. All of Time and Space at your fingertips, where do you wish to go?" Emily giggled and put her hand down. "The mistress at the orphanage never lets me have ice cream, I want ice cream." Iota laughed for a moment, then rose. "I know where they make the best ice cream in all of the universes. No one will see us go, and we'll be back in no time. Do you like the sound of that?" "Yes, I don’t want to go back, mistress there is mean to me." Emily looked sad. Iota smiled, then backed up towards the console. "You will have to go back, for the sake of history, but we'll be here, as an escape for you." Iota clenched her hand on the throttle and threw the lever. A glass pillar in the middle of the room, containing smaller weights that rose and fell, burst to life, and a pleasing noise of the rushing of wind filled the room as the TARDIS faded away from the orphanage. Only several moments later, at the orphanage, the red telephone booth materialized accompanied by a gush of wind. Emily walked outside of the booth, accompanied by Iota. Iota knelt next to Emily and gave her two things, a brilliant orange coat of her own, and a silver TARDIS key, it was on a necklace, and it shone. “Take good care of the key, Emily. I’ve matched it to respond to your biological print, but keep it safe. Keep it with you always, if someone else tries to steal it, they’ll be shocked-- literally. But this key comes with a feature. If you hold the key tightly and think of this box hard, I’ll come, and save you. Always have your things gathered, always be ready, always have us to protect you.” Iota clutched Emily in a tight embrace, and let her go running back to the orphanage. Since then, Emily hasn’t seen her time-travelling friends but should danger arise, Emily has her secret weapon, ready to act. Weaknesses Emily, like any child, has a sweet tooth, that can easily get the better of her Paraphernalia * A silver Victorian-like TARDIS key for Iota. Capable of summoning Iota, and shocking anyone that isn't Emily, or either Veritas or Iota. Category:Humans Category:Companions